I'll Tell You No Lies
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Chuck and Blair playing a friendly game of Truth or Dare in a hot-tub in the Hamptons. Set during "Summer, Kind of Wonderful" after the green scene but before the white party. Will eventually be rated M ;
1. Chapter 1

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm going to stop making empty promises about my stories and the order of which I'm going to post them cause I'm starting to confuse myself. I'm working on about four right now, so I think I'll try focusing on the two that I've already got 10+ pages of so I can update frequently.

Summary: Chuck and Blair playing Truth or Dare in a hot tub in the Hamptons. (Originally this was just going to be smutty fun, but then their emotions got in the way. I realized that Chuck and Blair had a LOT more to say in "Summer, Kind of Wonderful" than we actually saw. Therefore, I'm working through that sexual tension and unresolved issues in this fic. Sound good? Then proceed on and don't forget to leave pretty reviews!!!)

* * *

…**I'll Tell You No Lies**

"What do you think you're doing Bass?" Blair sighed as she watched Chuck strip down to his bathing suit and get into the hot-tub she was currently soaking in alone.

"Enjoying the benefits of Cece's summer house, of course" he said easily as he sank further into the hot, bubbling water.

"It's late, shouldn't you be off enjoying the company of some loose, eager-to-please Hampton vacationer?" Blair snipped, trying her best to ignore her nerves getting the best of her in response to his near proximity.

"And here I thought I was" he winked.

Blair gave her best I'm-not-amused face.

"Speaking of loose and eager, where did that sister of mine run off too?" Chuck mused out loud.

"She left a few minutes ago to find Nate and discuss stategy for whatever weird pretend relationship they're in the middle of" Blair said.

Chuck smirked, pleased that his urgent "I need to talk to Blair alone, get lost" text seemed to have done the trick.

"In fact, you just missed her. If I didn't know any better, I would be paranoid that you two are conspiring against me to ruin the rest of my summer" Blair huffed.

"No need to get fiesty Waldorf, I'm here to call a truce" he told her.

"Oh please, you think after that little stunt you pulled abandoning me on the hellipad that I'm just going to forgive and forget?"

"So what if I was? You're over it by now, aren't you? Isn't that the message you're trying to send me by parading that oaf around?"

"James is **not **an oaf. He's a complete gentleman and not to mention more of a man than you'll ever be" Blair snarked.

"I doubt that. Strongly. But like I said, I'm not here to fight" Chuck said, forcing his composure to remain cool and disconnected.

"Than what are you suggesting?" she asked.

"How about a friendly game of Truth or Dare?" he proposed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

TBC. What do you say, loyal readers? Wanna play?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so friggin excited that you guys are so pumped for this story! Thank you so much for all the reviews, considering how short that little teaser chapter was! This story is difficult to break up into chapters because it all takes place in one location (for now, muhahah), but here's the next part:

Chapter 2

"_How about a friendly game of Truth or Dare?" he proposed._

"With you?"

"You see anyone else around?"

Blair tapped her foot against the bottom of the hot-tub as she thought this over. Chuck knew how much she loved Truth or Dare and it was cruel for him to suggest it when she was this mad at him.

"Fine, but not without setting some ground rules first" she said.

"Name them."

"There will be no favoring of one or the other. You say Truth one turn, you have to do a Dare on the next" Blair said.

"Alright" Chuck agreed.

"Also, the dares have to be PG."

"Now what's the point in even playing if you're not gonna make it at least PG-13?" Chuck smirked.

Blair sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but nothing gross or unseemly. And no third-party involvement" Blair added.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you can't dare me to go makeout with Serena like you did when we were twelve" she said.

"Best seven seconds of my life. Any further addendums, princess, or can we start the game already?" Chuck sighed dramatically.

"One more. If the player absolutely refuses either a truth or dare, they have the option of doing the alternative choice."

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"With you, precautions are always a good idea. Do you want to go first?"

"Of course, you know how much I loved being your first."

"Har har. Truth or dare, wise-ass?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go back into the house and leave me alone for the rest of our stay here" Blair smiled sweetly.

"Not a shot, I chose truth" Chuck gruffed.

"And now you understand the necessity of the last rule. Now, how many women have you slept with this summer?"

"I've lost count" he replied with a sleazy smile on his face.

"Then make an educated guess" Blair ordered.

"Twenty seven" he said without missing a beat.

Blair froze for a moment.

"You're a pig" she eventually spat at him.

"Truth or dare Waldorf?"

"Truth" she said.

"Alright Waldorf. Since you asked me, how many guys have _you _slept with this summer?"

Blair felt her cheeks get red, and not just because of the hot water she was submerged in. She wished she had a number to throw in his face higher than zero.

"Just James" she smiled. Technically they did sleep together, once, but there were fully clothed and didn't actually have sex. She hated lying during Truth or Dare, but when Chuck Bass was involved, the anti had to be raised.

The smirk fell from Chuck's face.

"Rebound boy? You can't be serious" he sneered, obviously believing that Blair would never lie during such a sacred slumber-party game.

"He may lack your worldly experience, but he's eager to please" she said with a graceless ease. It was fun to pretend, especially at Chuck's expense.

His eyes narrowed.

"Prove it" he demanded.

"And how exactly do you propose I do that?"

"Tell me about it" he said before he had time to stop himself. The last thing he actually wanted was _details_ about Blair having sex with another man, but his curiosity was killing him already.

"You're disgusting. And a lady never kisses and tells. Besides, you've already used this round up. Truth or Dare?"

"Guess I'm up to dare."

"I dare you to go steal a bottle of Cece's best wine" she said.

"Done" Chuck said, getting up. As he did so, Blair did not notice the way the water droplets rolled off his body. Nope, she didn't notice one bit.

"From her private study. And don't forget the wine glasses" she called out to his retreating body.

Blair sunk back into the water, feeling pleased with herself. Things were about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few minutes later, Chuck returned looking as cool as ever, weilding a large bottle of red wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other.

After pouring her a not-so-insignificant glass, Chuck handed her the drink with a wink, to which Blair rolled her eyes in response.

"You're up Waldorf. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she told him.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping" he smirked.

"I don't think so. Give me a truth" Blair answered automatically.

"Fine. How often did you think about me this summer?"

Blair sighed and got out of the hot tub after taking a swig of her wine. Walking to the edge of the pool, she took a deep breath as her hands found the ties to her top. _C'mon Blair, you can do this._ With a final sigh, Blair turned back and walked back to the hot tub. Before Chuck could call her out on it, she spoke up:

"A lot."

"What?" he asked, confused.

Blair took another big gulp of her drink.

"I thought about you a lot. Satisfied?" she asked, completely humiliated.

"Very" Chuck purred "My turn, give me a truth."

"You asked for it. Was the interior designer worth it?"

A flash of shock hit Chuck's smooth features.

"What? You didn't think Serena told me about her walking in on you and that Paris Hilton wannabe?" Blair laughed haughtily.

"I may have overestimated the extent of sibling confidentiality, but that doesn't mean I'm denying it" Chuck said.

"Then answer my question: was she worth it?"

"Honestly? No. She was stiff as a board and far too fragile for my taste."

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Blair said.

"Tough, that's my answer. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me" he said soberly.

"Jesus, Chuck. You really lack creativity, you know that?" Blair growled, arms crossed.

"What I lack in creativity I make up for in stamina. You just did a truth, so now you gotta do your dare. Your rules, Waldorf" Chuck told her.

"Fine, but no touching."

"How do you expect to kiss me without any touching?" Chuck asked.

"I kiss you, not the other way around. Just sit still and keep your hands where I can see them" she ordered.

"Always the romantic" he grumbled as he lifted his hands out of the water in surrender.

"Satisfied?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even close" she grumbled as she glided over to his side of the hot tub and let her lips brush across his. As soon as she began to pull back, the hands Chuck innocently held up were suddenly on her hips, bringing her onto his lap and crushing his lips against hers.

Blair fought it at first, desperate to break out of his grasp and reclaim her dignity. But it just felt so good, so right to have him in her arms. Moments later, she wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips fought against each other for dominance.

The kiss was…well, let's face it: it was the first physical contact they had had with each other since the week after the wedding. Their lips were fused together like a scuba diver to his oxygen mask. They needed each other to feel alive, even if only for a fleeing moment on a stupid dare.

No matter how many girls Chuck had been with, not one of them had been _the _girl—they weren't Blair. As for her, James wasn't so much a kisser as he was a pecker. He lacked all passion. At least Chuck knew how to convey emotion—maybe not in face to face confrontations, but in his kisses? Definitely.

But thinking about James was turning into a real mood killer for Blair, and soon thoughts of James became thoughts of all 27 girls Chuck slept with that summer. Breaking the kiss, Blair pulled back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could muster.

She felt satisfied as she watched his head snap to the side in shock and pushed herself off of him. Making her way to the other side of the hot-tub, Blair raised her eyebrows in defiance as Chuck turned menacning eyes in her direction.

"What was that for?" Chuck all but growled.

"Proof that you always have an agenda" she told him.

"An agenda?" he asked.

"Yes. You, Chuck Bass, have an agenda with every single person you encounter—especially women. You plan up ridiculous yet successful seduction schemes just to get what you want and I'm sick of being a victim of your perverted games" Blair said.

"Then walk away" he said "I'm not forcing you to play with me. You want to go, nothing is stopping you."

"Nothing but the thirst of friendly competition" she countered.

"Or the thirst of something else perhaps?"

"What are you implying?"

"Besides the fact that your new boy-toy is clearly leaving you unsatisfied? Nothing at all" he sneered "You're more tightly wound up than normal, Waldorf."

"Well what about you? If you've really spent the past three months having the time of your life by banging every available girl in the Hamptons, then what the fuck are you doing in a hot-tub with me?!" Blair demanded.

"That's my business. So, you don't deny that James can't please you in bed?"

"I said no such thing" Blair said, attempting to compose herself.

"You didn't have to. If he could make you come, you wouldn't be out here by yourself now would you?" he said.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked, ignoring his cruel comment.

"I'm bored" he sighed.

"I'm not forcing you to spend time with me Chuck" she snapped.

"No, I mean _other_ girls bore me. But you? You never bore me. You're like an enigma. You make life interesting" he contemplated with a swirl on his wine glass "So that's why _I'm_ here" he said "So now you tell me why _you're_ here instead of off screwing your Ivy boy."

"We're taking things slow. I mean, why rush true love?" she asked, knowing she was taunting him with the words he used at his father's wedding.

"Why indeed? Except perhaps to get off" Chuck sneered "And what do you mean, 'taking things slow,' haven't you already fucked him?"

Blair knew she had him now. It was time for slow, painful payback against the man who destroyed her summer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC! Love reviews….


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So while I'm excited most of you are enjoying this story, I have received a few comments criticizing my lack of descriptions and the length of my chapters. Originally, I was going to make this a one shot but have decided to cut it up and post a little at a time to make it last longer for you, the readers. Obviously this story has a much different feel/emotion behind it that "Pink Shirts, Black Lace & Birthday Suits" which is mostly sensual description and little dialogue, but this is the way I've decided to write this story and if you don't enjoy it, feel free to abandon it. As you can probably tell, it's a little difficult to keep a game of Truth or Dare very interesting when you are only playing it with two people, so starting with this chapter I start to wean them off the game and get onto the good stuff. The sensuality of Chuck and Blair will come out in this story, but not until the next couple of chapters, so until then, bare with me 

Chapter 4.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"I'm done playing that fucking game" he told her.

"Well I'm not and if memory serves your up to Dare. So I dare you to tell me the truth, Chuck. Why does it matter to you if James and I have slept together or not?"

"Because I want to know" he said simply.

"That's not a good enough answer" she told him.

"Because I need to know" he said.

"That's not enough, Chuck."

He sighed heavily.

"Because I was your first and I think I have the right to know who you're giving yourself to" Chuck told her.

"Oh really? Does that mean you text Georgina every time **you** fuck someone? 'Cause that would really rack up your phone bill."

"We're different from other people. You know we are" he said.

Blair regarded him coolly.

"You really want to know?"

"I don't want to, I need to" he corrected.

Blair laughed bitterly.

"Oh do you? You **need **to know about how James undressed me with his teeth before kissing every since inch of my naked body as I lay out on the hotel bed you and I were supposed to share together?"

"Yes" he answered as an on slaughter of jealousy and arousal hit him at the same time.

"And do you **need** to know how it incredible felt for another man to fill me after nearly six months of not having sex?" she taunted.

_So close_ Chuck thought, jaw-twitching _She's so close to me. Wet, practically naked, and so very close._

"Yes" he bit out, fists clenching under the water in frustration.

"Or what about the time he took me from behind on a balcony overlooking Tuscany in broad daylight? Is that something you **need** to know?"

"I need to know it all. Every time he touched you, every time he tasted you. It's all justification for having him killed" he said in a cool voice.

"Why would you want to kill my boyfriend Chuck? You've already proved you don't care about me by tricking me into giving you a second chance you didn't deserve only to humiliate me a week later. If anything, I thought you'd be thankful to have someone come along and take me out of your hands" she told him with a wicked smile.

"Except I like having my hands on you—and in you—I'm sure you remember" he countered.

"Too bad those days are behind us. You moved on to triplets and their Portuguese tongue-twisters, while I moved onto a guy who's actually capable of feeling emotion. So it all worked out in the end" she told him.

"Have you actually convinced yourself that we're over?"

"Isn't that what your abandonment and twenty-seven whores were supposed to signify?"

"No matter how much I fuck up" he began, ignoring her "You and I will never be over. Because at the end of the night, whatever we've got waiting for us on the outside will never be able to compete with we have right here."

"And what's that, Chuck?" she asked, intrigued.

"Undeniable sexual chemistry, for starters."

_Sex. It was always about sex. They would never be anything else._

"Is that all there is?" Blair asked him.

"You tell me" he dared.

Blair regarded him quietly for a moment.

"Yes. That's all there is" she confirmed, willing the tears she felt coming on to remain at bay. She took one final swig of her wine, successfully draining the cup and reveling in the feeling of the liquid gently burn its way down into her stomach.

Chuck felt the familiar crushing feeling in his chest whenever Blair rejected him. He stood up abruptly.

"Well, this is obviously going nowhere" he mused out loud "But the night isn't totally wasted. I'm sure I can find myself a last minute fuck-buddy in no time at all. You have yourself a miserable night alone with your thoughts, Waldorf."

"Chuck, wait" Blair said before she could stop herself.

He turned around to face her.

"I need a refill" she said quietly, holding out her empty wine glass to him.

"Do it yourself. You should be used to taking in matters into your own hands by now" he sneered.

"Maybe, but I want you to do it" she said seductively as she swirled the glass in her hand slowly.

Chuck scrutinized her for a moment, trying to figure out the game she was playing at.

"Is there a problem?" Blair asked.

Chuck didn't respond. He grabbed the wine bottle from the ledge and swaggered over to Blair, causing waves to ripple through the water of the hot-tub.

Blair gave him the smallest hint of a smile, definitely not drunk but definitely not exactly what one might call sober either. She could feel the control she had over her inhibitions dropping with every splash of the red liquid hitting the inside of her glass. And that smoldering look that Chuck was giving her from his place above her? No exactly helping her think clearly.

"Chuck…" she began.

"Yes?" he prodded.

"I…" but before she could figure out what she wanted to say, she was interrupted and saved quiet literally by the ringing of her cell phone. She turned around to retrieve her phone where it laid obediently on the ledge by her head.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OMGGGGG the finale! I adored it so so so so much, watched it twice in a row and had sweet CB dreams all night lol! Thanks to everyone for their continuing support on this story, here's the next chapter:

Chapter 5

"It's James" she said automatically, although it was really none of Chuck's business as to who was calling.

"You should probably answer then" he said in a calm voice.

Blair shot him a strange look before hitting the receive button.

"Hi sweetie, I was just thinking about you" she told him, attempting to break eye contact with Chuck. But when he refused to look away, Blair promptly placed her glass down and pushed past him to the other end of the tub, turning her back to Chuck for some privacy.

"How are you?" she asked, although she could honestly care less. James was a nice guy, but the truth was, Blair just wasn't that into nice guys. It was quite unfortunate for her, she very well knew, but that didn't stop the fact that every time she kissed James she wished she was really kissed the boy devil in the hot tub with her.

As she listened to James ramble on about dinner with his father and step-mother, she faintly acknowledged the sound of Chuck coming up behind her. She tried her best to be unaffected by his close proximity, but as soon as she felt him sweep her wet hair over one shoulder, she knew she was in serious trouble.

"That sounds like fun" she told James.

That's when she felt the tie holding her bikini top up being undone. The feeling of Chuck's breath hitting the nape of her neck confirmed her worse fear—he was using his teeth to undress her. Suddenly, keeping up the façade of being James' girlfriend fell very very far off of her list of things to do. Part of her just wanted to hang up the phone, the other half wanted very much to stay on the line because the excitement of it all was quite intoxicating.

"Me?" she breathed "I'm just soaking in the hot tub. I'm having a good time, but it would be so much better if you here to join me."

Blair now had one hand holding the phone to her ear, one hand clutching her top to her chest, and both eyes closed in pleasure.

"I miss you too James" she lied.

Chuck's hands took a firm, almost possessive hold of her hips as he kissed a sensuous path down her spine and to the other knot securing the bathing suit top. Biting down on one end of the offending strap, he pulled and tugged until the knot easily unraveled—exposing Blair's naked, gorgeous back to his hungry gaze.

The next thing Blair felt was his tongue. He licked a small patch of her skin before promptly blowing on it until she shivered. He continued this pattern all over her back until Blair almost lost her balance. _Stupid wine _she thought absently.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams" she told him before ending the call.

Looming silence fell over them. The only sound that could be heard was the hum from the hot tub jets and if one listened very very closely, the sound of their blood pounding furiously through their bodies.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as his hands began to travel to her rib-cage.

"What I've been dying to do ever since you stepped off the jitney" he purred as one hand reached up to remove the skimpy fabric Blair clutched to her chest in vain.

"Is that why you showed up with roses in that atrocious orange suit?" Blair asked, trying to regain her dignity even as he began to caress her breasts "You seriously thought I'd just jump back into bed with you?"

"I knew it would take some _persuading_" he said as he pinched a nipple, causing Blair to gasp "But I was confident you'd come around."

"You're wrong" Blair told him as she struggled to no avail to get out of his tantalizing grasp "I don't want this. You don't deserve me."

That hit a sore spot for Chuck. It was, after all, the reason he stood her up in the first place and it killed him that she couldn't make the connection.

The truth was Chuck had wanted nothing more than to spend the entire summer buried deep inside Blair, blissfully unaware that a world existed outside of themselves. But he knew he would never be worthy of Blair's love and affections, and that it was just a matter of time before she figured it out too. He couldn't deal with that type of humiliation and rejection.

When he first saw her face at the jitney stop, the hurt on her face hit him like a brick wall. He knew it was all his fault and wanted desperately to make it up to her, but he was just too damn afraid of what would happen next.

_You don't deserve me._

So instead, he reacted. He tightened his grip on Blair as he forced her to turn around and face him—one of his hands held her hips in place while the other buried itself in her wet hair.

"You think I don't know that? You think that that harrowing reality hasn't haunted me since I first realized how much I cared about you years ago?" he asked her in a menacing tone, their faces almost touching.

"Years?" she whispered, oddly terrified and comforted to be held so close to him.

"Don't patronize me, Blair" he warned her "I came to terms with the fact that you and I could never be anything a long time ago, but that all changed when you gave your virginity to me."

"I didn't give…" she started.

"Oh no?" he mocked as his free hand dipped into her bikini bottoms under the water.

"So that wasn't you perched on top of me in the back of my limo, red-cheeked and panting 'Please, Chuck, take me now' into my ear?" As he said this, he ran his fingers over her folds that were so obviously neglected by whatshisface. "You were supposed to be my forbidden fruit, the girl I wanted so badly to taste but couldn't."

Chuck slid his tongue effortlessly from the base of her neck to behind her ear. Blair couldn't help but cry out at the contact.

"But then you let me taste you…over and over and over again" he whispered into her ear "And now I'm ruined for anyone but you. This whole mess is all your fault."

"How dare you!" Blair attempted to yell, but it came out breathy and desperate.

"How dare you try and act completely unaffected by me" Chuck leered as he slid a finger deep inside her "when we both know how right we are together."

"We're not right together, we're sinister" she gasped as her head rolled back, giving him better access to the expansion of her neck.

"How can it be a bad thing when it feels so good, Blair? Stop lying to yourself and just let yourself feel" he urged, his voice low and clouded with deep arousal.

"I know how badly you want this. You can deny it all you want, but your responsive body can't lie to me."

Blair began to whimper as his thumb teased her clit and a second finger entered her channel. As the pressure of his administrations increased, so did her moaning.

"Yeah, just like that princess" he murmured in encouragement "You feel so good clenching down on my fingers. Your body knows just what you want, just what you need."

He dipped his head low to capture a puckered nipple into his mouth and tugged at it gently. He looked up at her with hooded eyes and saw her own eyes squeezed shut. For a fleeting desperate moment, Chuck wished he could be inside that pretty head of hers to find out what—or rather _who _she was thinking about.

While he knew that Blair never had it so good as him, part of Chuck felt compelled to keep talking to her during sex so that she would never doubt for a minute who she was with or be tempted to think of another man.

"No matter now many men you let enter you, nothing will ever compare to this. To what we have" he murmured against the hollow of her throat.

"Chuck I…" she began.

"Shhh" he coaxed before bringing his mouth up to kiss her soundly.

Blair felt herself melt quite literally in his arms. Her game plan for Chuck had officially gone out the window. All her planned speeches, all her lies, her fake boyfriend…they were all useless ammunition up against the mastermind that is Chuck Bass.

She had to tell him the truth.

"James and I—" Blair tried again.

"Don't! Don't say his name, don't even think about him when I'm touching you" he ordered "He doesn't exist right now, do you understand me?"

Blair bit her lip and nodded.

Chuck tried to shake the thought of her and James together out of his head, but his stupid face kept appearing in front of him. He groaned in frustration and ignored Blair's whimper as he swiftly removed his hand from her hot core and took a step away, swishing the hot tub water as he did so.

"Damn it Blair!" he nearly yelled in frustration.

Blair's arms came up to shield her naked breasts.

"What did I do now?" she asked, exacerbated.

"You fucked someone else!"

_No I didn't_ she wanted to say. But she didn't. Instead all that came out was:

"So did you! Twenty seven was **your** magic number, remember?" she taunted "Starting with that trashy designer."

"I didn't have sex with her" he mumbled.

"Don't lie to me, Serena saw you!"

"Serena doesn't know what she saw! I'll admit, okay, that I was going to…because that's the person I've always been. But it was a mistake, the second Serena walked in I knew I was making a mistake. By the time I got to the helipad, it was too late" he said "I lost you."

"Bullshit, you gave up on me! You could have called, taken a different flight, anything" Blair told him "If you really wanted to be with me, you would have found a way. You're Chuck Bass for crying out loud."

"I thought I was doing you a favor. But then when I saw that goddamn pin on your new boy toy's sleeve…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Blair coaxed.

"I don't know. I don't know what I felt. But I do know that he's not right for you, Blair. He's not worthy."

"And you are?" she challenged.

"I never said that!" he almost yelled before sighing deeply "Just…I'm sorry. For everything. Look, I won't bother you anymore, you have my word…you're free to go."

Blair stood frozen amidst the hot, bubbling water.

"Fine, stay. I'll go" Chuck told her.

With that, he maneuvered himself out of the hot-tub, slung a towel around his waist and sauntered back into the house without so much as a "goodnight."

Xoxoxoxoxxox

TBC! Reviews are always pleasant ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The man was like a hurricane.

One that you always hear about from afar but never believe in a million years would actually come close enough to disrupt your life.

But then one day, the day you least expect it, that hurricane sneaks up on you and before you know it, your entire life is in shambles: your home is uprooted, you are separated from your loved ones, your morals are tested, your emotions are manipulated, and the line between what's right and what _feels_ right becomes a jumbled mess mixed in with the debris which once represented your dream of a fairy-tale life.

Falling in love with a man like Chuck Bass could only be construed as a natural disaster because after the devastating reality of the situation has sunk in, it will morph into a full-blown obsession that will plague your every thought and action for the rest of your life.

And while part of you will always be in a state of denial about what has happened to you, a much quieter voice will remain in the back of your mind telling you what you reluctantly have known all along: that it was all inevitable.

As Blair stood humiliated and almost nude in the middle of the hot-tub, she realizes that she couldn't run from the hurricane anymore. Whether she liked it or not—Hurricane Chuck had already blown through her life and there was no going back.

Despite fighting the truth with every fiber of her being for nearly a year, she realized with perfect certainty that she loved Chuck after their reuniting kiss on the dance floor of the Van Der Bass Wedding. She toyed with the idea of how to tell him for that whole week they were together, before finally deciding to do it their first night together in Tuscany.

She missed him like crazy on the flight over without him and texted him constantly. When he didn't respond to her texts, she figured he must have been busy with his father or something was wrong with her phone service.

When she got to their hotel room, she immediately began setting up for their big romantic night she had planned—including dozens of candles, soft music, rose petals and the sexiest lingerie she bought just for him. She practically danced around the room the entire night waiting for him to magically walk in the door and their perfect night to commence—starting with her professing her love for him and ending with them making love until the sun came up.

But Chuck never came.

After about two hours of calling his phone nonstop and leaving hysterical voicemails asking if he was okay, her phone finally rang. But it wasn't from Chuck. It was from Gossip Girl:

_Oh my, looks like summer love isn't all its crack up to be. Apparently, everyone's favorite power couple has already called it quits—I just received word that C sent B one a one-way trip to splitsville. Guess the honeymoon was over before it really began. Our condolences, B. –Xoxo GG_

Blair felt all the air leave her lungs. It was a lie, obviously, that some jealous freshman made up for their own amusement. She was just terrified of what would happen when Chuck saw it—what would he think? He'd probably be furious and really concerned about contacting her to make sure she was okay.

Her phone rang again. She dove for it. This time, it was Serena.

"Serena?! Where is he?! Is Chuck okay?! Did you see the blast? Who would do something like that? Serena, answer me!" she demanded, border-line hysterical.

"I'm sorry B" she said in a quiet, sad voice.

"Don't be sorry, S, just tell me where my boyfriend is!" she said "He was supposed to be here hours ago!"

"He's not coming Blair, I'm sorry."

Blair's hand began to shake. Tears were already streaming down her face and she didn't know why. Everything was going to be fine. Chuck was on his way.

"What do you mean he's not coming, did he miss his flight?" she asked.

"I walked in on him in bed…with my mom's interior designer" Serena told her "This afternoon."

_No no no no no no no no no no no_

"No" Blair whispered "You saw wrong."

"I'm sorry Blair, I really thought he was serious this time. But it's over" she said.

"No! It's not over, it's not over. I don't care if he had sex with someone else, I still want him" Blair told her.

"B, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do! Oh god, I have to go" she told her, hanging up and making a run for the bathroom.

A half hour later, lying on the cold floor in her best lingerie with her mouth tasting like vomit and tears, Blair called him again.

"Chuck" she whispered "Please call me back. I know you're confused right now, but I promise everything will be fine. I just really need to hear your voice right now. I'm in a foreign country, all by myself, I'm so lonely and I…" she broke off with a sob "I miss you so much. I don't care, okay? I don't care about any of it, it doesn't matter anymore. We can start over, just please come for me. Please. I'll be waiting" she sniffled before ending the call.

But he never came.

She cried herself to sleep for the next four nights. On the fifth day, she called him again, one last time and left him a final message:

"Charles Bass, I curse the day you were born."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Blair grabbed her discarded bikini top and refastened it with great haste. She exited the hot tub and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body. She was furious that she allowed the past events from the summer to resurface in her mind as vivid as when it actually happened. She swore to never give Chuck one more tear, but here she was—wiping multiple traces of humiliation off of her face that poured out of her eyes on their own accord.

He made her weak and she hated him for it.

She stormed into the house all kinds of unsure about what she was planning on doing next. It was a toss-up between inviting James over and having loud-monkey sex with him in front of Chuck, or finding his beloved scarf and strangling the motherchucker to death with it.

As she walked through the house, she caught sight of him standing in the dark with his bare back to her. He was over by the wet-bar, refilling himself a scotch like the budding alcoholic he was becoming.

"You're such a coward it makes me sick to my stomach" she spat at him, her voice hoarse from crying.

She watched the muscles in his back clench together as he was clearly startled by her unannounced presence. But just as quickly as they tensed, they loosened once again.

He turned his head slightly, revealing his severe profile.

"You sure it's not just a relapse of your eating disorder?" he asked in a voice void of emotion.

Her eyes widened in horror. What kind of person could actually possess love for man capable of saying such cruel things without an ounce of regret?

"The only relapse I've had lately was one of judgment. I should have learned my lesson by now that the only thing you could ever give me is more misery" she said.

"Misery loves company, baby" he told her.

"Don't call me that" she snapped.

"Oh right, you only let your boyfriend call you that" he said as he gave himself a refill.

She felt her blood boil, despite her body tremoring as the AC hitting her damp skin.

"Speaking of which, I just texted James and he's on his way over to spend the night. I expect for you to not make a scene" she lied.

"If he so much as steps a foot in this house, I will beat the living shit out of him. If you need to get your rocks off so bad you've resorted to last minute booty calls, you can do so elsewhere" he threatened.

"I hate you, Chuck Bass. I hate you so much" she whispered before running upstairs.

"Join the club" he retorted before tipping his head back and draining another glass.

Xoxoxoxoxox

TBC. Um yeah, feel free to hate me right now…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So really amazing, I just found out today that two of my fics got nominated over at _The Gossip Girl Kool-Aid _and if any of you want to participate in the voting process, head on over to .com/search/label/fanfiction contest and do so! I'm honored to have been selected amongst the best (imho) Chair writers in the fandom and encourage all of you to vote for your favorite stories and show your appreciation for your fellow Chair shippers 

PS: I had serious labor-pains in writing this chapter, hopefully it doesn't blow too much lol.

* * *

Chapter 7

A half hour later, Blair had just finish drying her hair and began getting ready for bed—determined to fall into a deep wine-induced slumber in which she would not be plagued with thoughts of her miserable and nonexistent love life.

She had just slipped a silk chemise over her head when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked.

"B!" Serena nearly screamed over blaring music "Get your sexy ass down here right this instant!"

"Geez, S" Blair winced, pulling the phone back "Where is 'here' exactly?"

"Umm, I don't know, some really awesome dance club that just opened" Serena told her.

"Are you with Nate?" Blair asked.

"Yes and we are having an amazing time but it would be so much better if you were here!" she told her.

"I don't know, Serena, I'm really wiped out" she mumbled.

"No excuses! You had a miserably lonely summer thanks to a certain step-brother of mine and now is the time to reclaim the summer you were destined to have!" Serena exclaimed.

"Ugh" Blair groaned "I suppose I could make an appearance. Maybe I'll text James for real and he can meet up with us."

"But I thought you were just using him. Remember telling me 'he served his purpose'?"

"Yeah, well I underestimated the necessity of having him around" Blair said.

"I'm guessing your talk with Chuck was less than successful" Serena said.

"Let us never speak about it again" Blair said "Text me the address of the club, I'll be there in ten."

Now determined to turn her awful night around, Blair marched over to her closet and whipped out the skimpiest dress she owned. It was a hot pink, strapless Dior dress with a sweet-heart cut that amped up her cleavage and flared out at the hem where it hit her mid-thigh. It was girly and flirty and everything she needed to be.

She sent a text to James (which he eagerly responded to) as she turned on her curling iron. Precisely five minutes later, with a touch of lip-gloss and a flick of her mascara wand, Blair Waldorf was ready to paint the town red.

She nearly ran out of the house in her haste to dodge Chuck at all costs possible. Luckily, she found his bedroom door closed as she breezed through the hallway. _Good _she thought _the last thing I need is to try to get past him while wearing my 'come-fuck-me' dress._

She hopped into James' car the second it pulled up in the driveway and willed herself to give him a chaste kiss on the mouth in greeting.

As they sped away, neither caught sight of a dark figure watching them from his bedroom window.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Almost as soon as they entered the club, Blair started accepting drinks left and right.

Serena was already plastered, so Blair felt more than justified in catching up to her as soon as possible. She felt light and carefree as she was hoisted on top of a table with her best friend and began to dance the night away.

_I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

Blair had so much physical and emotional tension built up inside of her from the past three months that it came as a great relief to let go of her inhibitions for a night. She refused to think about Chuck, except for the few times when she thought about how she was not going to think about him.

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright  
_

The more she drank, the better she felt about her life. Even James was getting more and more appealing as the minutes ticked on. Blair started to feel drawn to the man she not too long ago wrote off as a cardboard decoy, and easily found herself in his arms as the night progressed.

_  
Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

James may have been dull, but at least he was different: tall, muscular, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair…he was actually a lot like Nate, which is probably the reason Blair subconsciously picked him in the first place—she knew nothing would hurt Chuck more than to date someone who resembled his best friend.

When the opening beats of "Right Round" by Flo Rida began to fill the club, Blair felt herself automatically begin to grind up against James—whose hands immediately found their way to her ass. As Blair continued to move against him seductively, she made the decision that tonight they would actually sleep together. If Chuck could sleep with other people, then so could she. It wouldn't be that bad right?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers in a searing kiss that no doubt left James stupefied. When she was sober, she could barely muster up the excitement to kiss him with any sort of passion or eagerness. But now with a goal in mind, Blair knew exactly what to do to get this boy eating out of her hand.

However, shortly after the kiss started, Blair felt herself being violently ripped from James's arms. Before she had a chance to protest, she was being pushed behind a male figure protectively.

A male figure dressed in head-to-toe purple attire.

"Chuck?" she cried out in shock.

"I'll deal with you later" he said without looking at her.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" James asked, approaching him.

Chuck, despite being much shorter than James, made up for this with the help of his intense withering glare which was guaranteed to make even the most confident of men a little unsure of themselves.

Blair noticed that despite trying to maintain a macho stance, James visibly gulped as Chuck got up in his face close enough to kiss him.

"My problem, _man_, is the way you're manhandling my woman in public" he sneered.

Blair's eyebrows hit the ceiling.

"Seriously Chuck?" she scoffed.

"Shut up Blair" Chuck told her "This is a conversation between gentlemen."

Blair threw up her arms.

"Oh, this is just unbelievable" she muttered.

Serena was at her side in an instant.

"B, what's going on?" she asked before spotting Chuck and James "What's Chuck doing here?"

"Hell if I know" Blair muttered.

"Look, she came with me. Whatever you guys had before, it's clearly over" James told him.

"Well it certainly didn't feel that way when she let me finger her an hour ago" Chuck countered.

Blair's hand flew over her mouth. _Oh shit, this better not end up on Gossip Girl._

"B!" Serena squeaked.

"You son of a bitch" James said as he took a swing at Chuck.

However, before his fist made contact with Chuck's face, another fist came seemingly out of nowhere and landed on James' cheek—sending him reeling.

"Nate!" Blair and Serena exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey, what's going on?" the pretty boy, who also happened to be punch-happy, asked casually.

"Chuck was just telling B's boyfriend about how he fingered her an hour ago" Serena told him bluntly.

"In the hot tub" Chuck added.

"In the hot tub" Serena echoed "And ew."

Nate cringed.

"You mean I just defended your honor to fool around with my ex-girlfriend?" he asked incredulously of his best friend.

"Looks like" Chuck smirked "Thanks by the way."

"Sure, I guess."

James stood back up.

"Sorry about that man" Nate said.

James ignored him and refocused his attention on Blair.

"Blair is that true?" he asked, touching his red cheek tenderly.

"I…I…" she tried, speechless and on the verge of tears.

"What the hell were you doing with him? You told me you were a virgin" James said.

"WHAT?" Serena, Chuck and Nate all said at the same time.

They all looked at Blair, expectantly.

"Oh my god" Blair whispered before running off the dance floor.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Serena was the first to move.

"I'll go" she began.

"No, this is my mess" Chuck said, pushing through the crowd before anyone had a chance to protest.

"What the hell is going on?" James asked.

"Hate to tell you this, man" Nate began "But you got seriously played by Blair Waldorf."

James looked at Serena for confirmation, who just nodded her head sympathetically.

"Yeah, I fell for it too once" Nate mused.

The three blondes stood in awkward silence as they looked in the direction that Blair and Chuck had gone off in.

"So" Serena began, clapping her hands together "Who wants to make out?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for your continuing support as always. The story is winding down, but I will hopefully have at least two more chapters after this one. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 8

Blair didn't make herself throw up, honestly, it just happened. No fingers down her throat were required this time around—public humiliation seemed to do the trick just fine. She didn't want this, to be on her knees in a custom made Dior dress holding back her own hair as she vomited in a public toilet at a Hampton's dance club.

She promised that after the Tuscany disaster, she would never make herself sick again. But it didn't take long for Blair to realize that even despite the best intentions, sometimes it was impossible to keep even the promises she made to herself.

With dignity checked out for the night, Blair rested her forehead on the public toilet seat and allowed herself to weep silently.

She had done this often enough that she remembered to grab a complementary small bottle of mouthwash kept by the sink on her way to the stall. Unscrewing the cap, she took in a mouthful and swished it around before spitting it into toilet and flushing it.

She heard the bathroom door open and hoped it wasn't Serena. Her best friend was far too beautiful to clean up after her emotionally train-wrecked self again—in fact, she was even oblivious to the relapses Blair had had this summer. But what Serena didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Blair" a raspy voice asked her quietly, breaking the deafening silence of the marble bathroom.

Blair squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the voice she tried so badly to hate utter her own name almost sacredly. She got up off the ground and sat down on the toilet, burying her face in her hands.

"Leave me alone, Chuck" she said—her voice shaking as she willed herself to be strong "You already got what you wanted. You completely humiliated me. Again."

"That's not what I wanted" he said quietly.

"Well you could have fooled me" she told him.

Chuck hoisted himself up so he was sitting on the sink across from the stall where she was hiding.

A short silence fell over them.

"Why did you tell James you were a virgin?" Chuck asked her.

Blair sighed.

"The first time we tried to hook up, I was determined to sleep with him in spite of you. But I ended up totally chickening out, so I told him I was scared because I never had sex before, when really I was just too hung up on you" she said "And he agreed to wait until I was ready."

"Plus" she added, "I thought that if James thought I was this delicate little flower, he would want me more. No man wants another's sloppy seconds. I found that out the hard way with you and Nate."

Chuck flinched.

"Blair, I would still want you even if you've been with hundreds of men" he said.

"Oh please" she scoffed.

"I would" he insisted "I'd just have to kill every man that ever touched you first."

"Or hire someone to do it for you" she added.

"Exactly" he said without missing a beat.

"Chuck Bass, you have the strangest concept of chivalry" she said, almost smiling "Speaking of which, how did you even know where I'd be tonight?"

"Gossip Girl sent a blast" he said "attached with a fairly incriminating picture of you all over tall, blonde and dumb as a door-knob."

At that, Blair really did laugh.

Chuck's heart fluttered at the tiny sound.

"Well good" she began "it's about time the world got a taste of the real Blair Waldorf."

"Oh? And who's that?" Chuck asked.

"You know, the girl who lets her heart get trampled on again and again by a self-absorbed Bass until she finally snaps, finds a fake-boyfriend and lies about her chastity— only to make a drunken spectacle of herself in public" Blair said somberly.

"That doesn't sound like too much fun" he said.

"Well, apparently I'm not meant to have fun, Chuck—you saw to that. And what are you even doing here anyways? You just got finished telling me you were done and then you show up here like a caveman, calling me 'your woman'."

"I think that's an exaggeration" Chuck began, smiling to himself.

"Please, you were 30 seconds away from beating your chest, throwing me over your shoulder and bringing me back to your cave to ravish me" Blair quipped.

"Now that scenario has serious potential…" he mused.

"Chuck" Blair scolded "you owe me an explanation. Now."

"I don't know…" he sighed "I saw the blast and something inside me just snapped. The sight of you in another man's arms does unseemly things to my decision-making skills as you very well know—it makes me do things I'm not particularly proud of" he said.

"Like blogging to Gossip Girl about our sex life and comparing me to your dad's sweaty old horse" Blair reminded him.

"And outing you to your fake boyfriend…who was fake, by the way, so I don't think that should really count" Chuck added.

"Well at least you are attempting to see the error of your ways. You know, admitting you have a problem is the first step" Blair told him.

Chuck was silent for a moment as a serious look fell over his features. He stood up and walked over to the stall that Blair was in, pressing his forehead against the door in an attempt to get closer to her.

"Then I will admit to having an unhealthy obsession with you, Waldorf" he began.

"You're under my skin. You've consumed my every thought. Wherever I go, whoever I'm with, you're always with me too. And you know what the worst part is? You'll never see it—because I'm Chuck Bass and I'm not supposed to care about anyone…but I care about you."

"Nineteen" she whispered.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"That's how many voicemails I left you this summer. Did you even listen to them?"

"…I couldn't" he said.

"Why not?" Blair cried out "I poured my heart out to you and you couldn't even bring yourself to hear what I had to say? I **humiliated **myself…I fucking **begged** the great Chuck Bass to just get over himself and find me because I missed you so damn much. And I waited. I would have forgiven you Chuck."

"I know you would have. That's why I couldn't bring myself to listen to them. I knew that if I heard your voice, I would have been at your side in an instant—but it would have been unfair. I was willing to cheat on you to prove to my father that I'd never change and you don't deserve that kind of treatment. You deserve so much more than the fuck up that I am" he confessed.

"I don't care, I want you. I've wanted you for so long and I know you want me too or you wouldn't be here" Blair said, standing up so she was pressed against the other side of the door.

"Blair, please come out from in there."

"Why?" she asked, although her hand was already on the lock.

"Because I'm tired of coming up with excuses to stay away from you. I do want you, and only you" he told her.

Blair opened the door slowly, afraid of who would be waiting for her on the other side. She knew from her years of friendship with Chuck that he was a man with my faces. She knew when he was lying, she knew when he was undressing her with his eyes or when he was scheming behind her back.

But she also knew the look in his eyes when he was being sincere. It was a look she rarely ever saw in public—save his best man speech—because he saved that look for when the two of them were alone. It was intimate and perfect and everything Chuck wasn't supposed to be but was anyways when he was around Blair because she made him feel happiness he never knew existed.

And that was the Chuck that was staring at her on the other side of the door. It was her favorite Chuck; it was her Chuck.

Blair flung herself into his arms and buried her face into his neck. As he held her close to him, she felt safe and secure for the first time in a long time. She breathed in his scent deeply, adoring the way his cologne tickled her nose.

"Oh I missed you, I missed you" she whispered against him, peppering kissing all over his neck.

Chuck felt himself shiver at the intimate contact. He may have been sleeping with different women all summer, but Blair had always been the only one he'd ever really felt close to. And after months of uncertainly and worrying that he'd never get the chance to hold her again, relief flooded out of him now that she was finally his again.

He turned his head and coaxed her mouth to meet his.

"Did you miss me Chuck?" she whispered against his lips.

"Every second of every day" he told her without hesitation "I was fucking miserable without you."

She kissed him again.

"Let's get out of here" she told him.

Chuck nodded and lead her out the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

TBC!!!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the wait, I had a little difficulty with this chapter once again, but after I closed the Word document and got out a pen and paper, the writer's block went bye-bye!

* * *

Chapter 9

The second they were outside, Chuck slipped off his jacket and placed it over Blair's shoulders.

"I'm not cold" she said.

"Humor me" Chuck told her, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close as he hailed a cab.

"Public transportation Bass?" Blair teased as she nudged him slightly, loving any excuse to press her body even closer to his.

"How do you think I got here?"

"By limo, of course" she said.

Chuck smirked before kissing the side of her mouth.

"Well, I was in a bit of a rush and had already given Arthur the night off" he explained.

"Since when has that stopped you before?" she asked.

"Between you and me, I think Arthur was meeting a lady friend tonight" he said as he opened the door to the cab and ushered her in.

"Really? Oh that's so sweet" Blair cooed.

Chuck shrugged.

"I didn't want to ruin his night; I figured at least one of us deserved to get laid tonight" he told her with a wink.

Before Blair had a chance to respond, the cabbie called over his shoulder to them:

"Where you heading?"

Chuck turned to her.

"What do you say: your place or mine?" he joked for the benefit of their audience.

"Our rooms are down the hall from each other, I think we can figure it out later" she told him.

As Chuck addressed the cab driver, Blair found her mind racing with the possibilities of what could happen when they got back to the house. This was a chance—another chance for them to be together without games and deception. It was bound to be familiar grounds, yet altogether new at the same time. In some ways, what tonight represented had the potential to be even more terrifying and intimate than their first time together so many moons ago.

When Chuck turned back to her, he must have noticed the serious expression she wore.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, turning her head towards his.

Instead of answering, Blair cradled his face in her hands and kissed him deeply with all the pent up sexual desire she felt for him. She kissed him with a type of desperation meant to show him exactly how bad she wanted to be with him.

"That" she whispered as she pulled back.

Without thinking, Chuck wound his hand in Blair's recently highlighted locks and fused their lips back together. After a few moments of devouring her mouth hungrily, Chuck felt his arousal surge at the sound of Blair's quiet moan.

However shortly after, the cabbie sneezed and reminded both of them that while they were in a moving vehicle, their current mode of transportation lacked the privacy and class of his limo.

Chuck reluctantly pulled away from Blair, frustrated as hell.

"Don't worry" she whispered as her hand wandered up his thigh "We can finish this later."

The implication was anything but lost on him.

"Blair, you know how much I want to…but I don't want to rush into anything and screw this up. We can take it slow, I mean it" he said, a conflict of lust and sincerity blazing in his eyes. He wanted her so much he could barely think straight, but he refused to let his libido overpower his will to do right by her.

Chuck already made it clear to Blair that he was undeserving of her affections, but since she was willing to overlook his flaws, he had no choice but to make sure she never regretted her decision to be with him again. And if that meant no sex…then God him help, it meant no sex.

"Chuck" she said before leaning in close to his ear "I've spent a majority of my nights this summer fantasizing about all the ways you could make me yours again. Remember what I said about having every inch of my body kissed and being taken from behind out on the balcony?"

She felt Chuck nod his head and Blair smiled against his ear.

"You know by now that James never did any of those things. And that's because he could never touch me like you do—no man ever could—which is why tonight when I spoke those words to torment you, I could not help but imagine you doing those things to me.

You understand the fire in me like no one else; you inspire it, and you make me feel alive."

She nipped at his ear playfully and was rewarded with a muffled groan.

"So, you're right, Chuck, I do want to take it slow tonight. I want you to make slow, tantalizing love to me for hours until I forget my own name. And then I want you to fuck me into complete oblivion…because you're Chuck Bass, I'm Blair Waldorf, and we have a lot of lost time to make up for."

She pulled back and looked into Chuck's hooded eyes, darkened with lust.

Blair idly played with the collar of his shirt as she continued to smirk at him. She knew she had shocked him with her words—but that was the whole point. She needed him tonight in every sense of the word and had to make her intentions perfectly clear for him. They were apart all summer long and she couldn't wait any longer. They had finally arrived.

"We're here" the cabbie called to them.

Chuck wordlessly handed the driver money without taking his eyes off of Blair. He opened the door to the cab and extended his hand out to her.

Blair accepted his hand graciously and allowed him to help her to her feet. As she did so, Chuck caught sight of her licking her lips nervously—a bad habit which Chuck happened to adore. He bent down and began to nibble on her newly moistened bottom lip while Blair, too long deprived of receiving this type of attention—save for the preview in the hot-tub earlier that night—left her panting hard against his mouth.

"Please" she whispered.

Understanding perfectly, Chuck took hold of her hand once more before leading her into the house and to the stairwell. Upon arrival to which, they made a pit-stop for a short make out and heavy petting session while cloaked in darkness. Fumbling up the stairs, Chuck had just found the door knob to his bedroom when Blair stopped him.

"Wait" she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked as his heart dropped to his toes "Did you change your mind?"

Blair shook her head.

"No, I've had my mind made up about you for a very long time, Chuck. I know what I want. But you…" she paused.

"Blair…" he said.

"You already backed out of this once before" she told him.

"So did you at Cotillion, or do you not remember?" Chuck asked her, trying to keep his temper in check.

Blair shuttered to remember that night when she pathetically threw herself into Nate's lifeless arms and had to live the nightmare that was their one and only coupling experience.

"But that was before…" _I fell in love with you_ Blair desperately wanted to say, but the words died on her tongue.

"And so was my mistake" Chuck said "It was before I fully understood how much you meant to me, before tonight. Starting now, let's leave everything that's happened before in the past."

He held both of her hands in his as he said this, urging her to believe him.

"I just need you to be sure before I give myself away again. I can't afford the price of having my heart broken again" Blair told him.

"How can I prove to you that I'm serious this time?" Chuck asked.

Blair slid his coat off her body and handed it to him. Chuck looked down at her offering with a grimace; to him, it was a symbol of her throwing in the towel.

"By meeting me in my room in fifteen minutes. You kept me waiting in a hotel room once, Chuck, but if you come tonight, I promise to never hold it against you again. I'm willing to accept a fresh start for both of us, but not until you take some time to think it over. If you're absolutely sure you still want to be with me—after weighing in both the pros and the cons—then come knock on my door in fifteen minutes and we'll spend the night together as I described it and we'll figure out what comes next in the morning" she said.

"But Chuck" she began, averting her eyes to some place just over his shoulder "If you're just looking for a way to get laid or have even an inkling of doubt left about me, then I'm begging you to leave me be. Let me take what's left of my dignity back to Manhattan and you'll never be bothered by me again. I'm tapping out of the game for good."

With a deep sigh, she brought her gaze back to meet his intense one. She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Deal?" she asked.

Chuck looked down at her small hand and each individual finger of hers that he was hopelessly wrapped around. He would take the bait and agree to this last test to prove to her once and for all that she was it for him—his beginning, his end and everything that came in between. He would never lose her again.

"Deal" Chuck said, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles gently.

"Fifteen minutes" she repeated.

Chuck nodded in understanding.

With a glimmer of hope in her eyes, Blair turned and walked down the hall to her bedroom. With one final glance back at Chuck, she closed the door behind her—not knowing for sure whether the next time she saw him he'd be her savior or her executioner.

* * *

TBC!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I know this took a while, but it's the longest chapter to date! When I first started writing this story I never thought it would go in this direction, but I'm so glad it did because I'm really loving writing it! Hope the wait was worth it…

Chapter 10

As soon as her door clicked shut behind her, Blair mind began to race. She had a little less than fifteen minutes to convert the elegant but simple room into a honeymoon-like suite worthy of a Chuck and Blair reunion.

"_Potential _reunion" the cynical voice in her head reminded her. She had done this once before in Tuscany and it ended with her sobbing on the bathroom floor clad only in her underwear. Needless to say, her nerves were already shot with the dread that history would repeat itself—considering how many times Chuck has let her down before.

But he claims that he's serious this time. _Well_, Blair thought with a glance at the clock, _I guess I'll find out soon enough._

She quickly surveyed the bedroom that she and Serena were currently sharing. _Oh, right, Serena. That would be the first problem. _Blair doubted that her best friend would enjoy having her stepbrother sleep in the same bed as them tonight; Chuck, on the other hand, would most likely encourage such behavior with the hopes it would leave to a threesome.

Blair allowed herself to chuckle at the thought as she took out her cell phone.

"B! Where did you guys go?" Serena answered without a trance of concern in her voice.

"Back to the house" Blair answered "Do you know if Cece keeps any candles in our bedroom?"

"Um yeah under the sink. Why?" Serena asked "…OMG are you and Chuck banging?"

Blair laughed as she made her way into their bathroom and to the cupboards under the sink. _Score._

"Not at the moment, but that may change in the near future" Blair told her as she collected some of the chunky cream colored candles in her arms and dropped them on the bed.

"I'm so excited for you Blair! I mean, I can't stand Chuck most of the time…but if you can forgive him…"

"Well actually, I kind of put that decision in his hands" Blair interrupted "Again."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Think of it as a trust exercise. I told Chuck I would forgive and forget if he could give me a reason to trust him again" Blair said.

"Sounds kind of risky" Serena told her.

"Yeah it is. But it's Chuck, you know? Anything involving that man is a serious leap of faith. I'm just hoping he comes through because if not, I may be compelled to leap right off our balcony" she joked.

"B" Serena whined sadly.

"I'm just kidding S" she said half-heartily "But in all seriousness, if things go well tonight, you think you can crash in Eric's room or something?"

"Actually, I think Nate and I might…you know what tonight" Serena giggled.

"What?! I thought that was all an act to cover up some other taboo girlfriend" Blair said as she began to methodically arrange the candles on either end table.

"Well yes and no. We're just having fun this summer. No harm no foul right?"

"Right" Blair said, secretly jealous of Serena's carefree attitude. Sex could never be just casual or fun for Blair. It **had** to mean something. And when it came to sex with Chuck? It meant _everything_. She felt her stomach stir at the thought of being that close to him again.

Blair nervously caught sight of the clock again. 10 minutes.

"Listen, I'm kind of in a time crunch. Wish me luck and I'll see you tomorrow?" she offered.

"Of course. Good luck seducing Chuck, and remember that I'll always love you!" Serena chirped.

"Love you too" Blair said before ending the call and shutting off her phone. There would be no distractions tonight.

Next, Blair started to dig through her purse. _While in Europe, do like the Europeans_ _do_ was Blair's motto during her summer from hell. She had decided to take up smoking—thinking it would be another "see how cool I am without you?" factor she could rub in Chuck's face along with her fake boyfriend.

However, "Operation Learn to Smoke" was a complete and total bust. Blair only tried two cigarettes and both times she had coughed so badly tears rolled down her face and smudged her makeup. She couldn't help but curse Chuck's name at the time when she realizes that smoking was yet another thing that _he_ could easily do and _she_ hopelessly failed at. Chuck was the one who could chain smoke and sleep around. And try as she did to become the female version of Chuck Bass, she was just Blair Waldorf and that would never change.

So before coming back to the states, she tossed her one box of cigarettes. She did, however, keep her lighter decorated with some of Tuscany's most famous landmarks.

"Gotcha" Blair said triumphantly as she retrieved the lighter from the bottom of her tote and busied herself with lighting the candles.

Next was the bed. She turned the covers of the Queen-sized bed down slightly and arranged the pillows just so. She desperately wished she had some rose petals to scatter around before remembering about the flowers adorning their balcony. Praying Cece wouldn't see and have a fit, Blair plucked a few handful of flower petals from various vegetation right outside the door to the balcony and brought them inside the room.

She scattered some of the yellow, red and pink petals on the rug leading to the bed and hoped Chuck wouldn't think it was too cheesy. Shaking off her self-consciousness, she went over to the stereo and turned on some soft mood music—figuring that if she was going for grand and romantic, she may as well go all out.

Now the only thing left to fix was herself. Blair began digging through all her luggage that she barely had any time to unpack. After about thirty seconds of searching though various silks and laces of every color imaginable, Blair's hands found something that made her freeze.

A few tugs later, she was cradling in her arms the very silk chemise she wore the night of Victrola. Blair didn't really have time to think about how it had made its way into her luggage in the first place, but she figured it was as good a sign as any.

After quickly unzipping her hot pink dress and letting it fall to the floor, she slid the chemise over her form and shivered at the cool contact against her bare skin. She then hung her dress up in the closet and went in search of the perfect accessories.

Blair decided on sheer black thigh-highs and paired them with sexy black pumps. She surveyed herself in the mirror and felt a smile break out over her face. She was confident Chuck would love it.

But this was where her end of the deal was up. She had set the ground rules and put the game in play. She had promised them both a chance at starting over. Now it was Chuck's turn to fulfill his part in this night. If he didn't show, then all this preparation would have been for nothing.

She looked at the clock. _Five minutes._

Blair walked back over to the bed and strategically placed herself on top of it in a way that felt both seductive and natural. If Chuck came through the bedroom door in five minutes, then her waiting for him would be the first thing he'd see.

And then everything they put each other through would have been worth it.

"C'mon Chuck" she whispered "Don't let me down."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

_Five minutes. _

Chuck's leg would not stop shaking.

He had been sitting on his bed, staring at the clock for the past ten minutes. As the minutes ticked on, he felt almost paralyzed with fear and anticipation—save for his shaking leg of course.

His thoughts were consumed with images of Blair...

Blair dancing at Victrola.

Blair calling him Bass for the first time.

Blair in the summer time.

Blair on a play date when they were six.

Blair crying after a fight with her mother.

Blair at Cotillion.

Blair the first time he made her laugh.

Blair naked and riding him in his limo. Their limo…

_Fuck_ he thought, _I'm doomed. _

Chuck Bass was hopelessly smitten with a girl that would never notice him…except that Blair eventually _did_ notice him, the very same night she showed him who she really was.

But now that Blair and Chuck were together in the same house, with their feelings more or less out in the open, he was more terrified than he had ever been. Behind the booze and the pervy comments, Chuck Bass was still a lonely little boy desperate for love and attention.

From a very young age, he found a kindred spirit in Blair—another only child who used manipulation as a way to get their distant parents to take notice of them. Chuck's awful relationship with Bart was quite comparable with Blair's rocky relationship with Eleanor. Both Bart and Eleanor are workaholics who put business needs before their children's needs; and treat said children with the same condescending attitudes traditionally reserved for their employees and servants.

Chuck wasn't sure Blair ever made this connection that he made long ago, but at some point she must have wondered how their unconventional relationship took shape. Sure Nate had always been the common denominator—with him as the best friend and her as the girlfriend—so it made sense that the two would be on friendly terms with each other.

But this fact did not explain why after a fight with Eleanor, Blair would call Chuck first—who would promptly send a car over to pick her up and bring her to his place for an impromptu movie night; or why Chuck, after all of the preparations for Victrola's grand opening was complete, insisted that Blair come by the morning he would pitch his proposal to his father. It also would not explain why, upon the realization that Chuck had actually accomplished something worthwhile, both he and Blair would be wearing glowing smiles that matched almost as perfectly as their pin-striped outfits.

It was true, they were perfect for each other. But the fact also remained—in Chuck's self-conscious mind, that is—that no matter how perfect the two of them together would be, it would never begin to compare to how perfect Blair was in her entirety. It would have been an insult to insinuation that Chuck put Blair up on a pedestal, when really the Queen B of Constance raised herself up to royalty status all on her own. Blair was perfect on her own, with her headbands and her sensual innocent and her old Hollywood daydreams. She was flawless in Chuck's eyes.

But that does not change the fact that he had hurt her—and more than once. Which is why Chuck was terrified of ever being responsible for hurting her more than he already has.

_One minute._

It was down to one minute now and Chuck had to make his choice. He could choose option A—the easy way out, and embrace the inner coward his father taught him about by abandoning her again and praying that without him, she'd be better off—or he could choose option B—by being the person no one but Blair ever believed him to be and taking the plunge into what he knew, with her, was love…love he had never known, love that no one but Blair was ever strong enough to want to give him.

Blair had made it perfectly clear that she wanted for them to be together and love each other, but not without his consent in the form of a silent promise to do right by her. A silent promise he could easily fulfill by walking down the hall and into her bedroom.

Chuck looked up at the clock again and his leg immediately stopped shaking.

Time was up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC!!! Review please…


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I am SO SORRY for those of you who have been waiting for this patiently. I felt there was a lot riding on this chapter and thus, it was incredibly difficult to write. I even had to rewrite a few pages of it because I felt the characterization was all wrong and didn't want to disappoint you guys after all of the build up in the past couple of chapters. Don't forget to review! Oh, and this chapter is totally rated M so enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 11

_Oh God, _Blair thought with dread, _it's over. He doesn't want me._

Blair felt like all of the air in the room had gotten sucked out as her chest began to move up and down at an erratic pace. She knew deep down that she should be used to this type of physical and emotional rejection by now, but for some reason the familiar feeling did not hurt any less than usual.

It must have been her destiny to suffer—to constantly love the people in her life who are only capable of letting her down.

But just before she threw in the towel for good and proceeded to tear apart every romantic, thoughtful detail she had put in the bedroom, Blair froze in place as she heard what sounded faintly like a knock on the door.

She held her breath, not trusting herself to speak, in hopes that whatever made the sound would do it one more time.

Instead, she watched with child-like wonder as the curve of the golden door handle began to twist seemingly on its own accord.

Not having time to react, Blair continued to watch as the door opened wide enough to reveal Chuck's form in the doorway.

She felt her heart melt when she saw flashes of both recognition and adoration cross his features as he drank in her appearance.

Time seemed to stop at that point. They gazed into each other's eyes in a hopeless attempt to communicate. _Could they really do this? Would things ever be the same between them?_

…_.Would they even want them to be?_

Chuck wore his inner conflict on his face—caught somewhere in between wanting to dive into her arms and run away screaming. Chuck Bass wasn't good with this whole 'emotions' thing. He had made his choice; the one he secretly knew all along was no choice at all. There was Blair or there was nothing…absolutely nothing which validated his existence.

But that didn't change the fact that he was scared shitless.

Blair, on the other hand, looked down right bashful from her place on the bed. She was elated that Chuck had chosen her, but now they were stuck in limbo—_where to go from here?_ She had sensed his hesitation almost immediately after he opened the door and she wanted to do anything in her power to make him feel safe. She smiled at him and nodded slightly, letting him know that it was okay—that she was scared too.

Chuck instinctively nodded back at her before entering the room; he stopped only briefly to shut the door behind him before approaching her from where she sat perched on the bed like the royalty she was.

Blair thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest as he walked towards her slowly, like a lion stalking its prey. The sexual tension between them was always apparent, but now it was downright palpable—certain to knock Blair right off her stilettos had she been standing instead.

She half expected him to just push her back onto the bed and take her, but was completely thrown off when instead he knelt down on the floor in front of her. She gasped as the reality of the situation finally hit her. They were finally going to be together.

Chuck was not a submissive person by nature; like Blair, he was terrified of showing vulnerability because they both knew it made you weak—made it too easy for people to hurt you.

But tonight, in this room, their egos would not exist.

Cradling her calves in the palms of his hands, Chuck kept eye contact with Blair he leaned forward and kissed both stocking-covered knees.

Blair shuddered at the contact and made a small noise from the back of her throat. It was barely audible, yet she knew from the slight smirk Chuck flashed her that he had heard it loud and clear.

Needing desperately to touch him, Blair reached out a hand to run her fingers through his dark brown hair—a beloved ritual that she often indulged in whenever they were on good terms with each other; it was sweet, yet deeply intimate to touch him in a way they both knew no other woman bothered to before.

Chuck sighed as she continued her administrations, and responded by pressing his forehead against the small space between her knees. He then allowed his hands to explore the lower halves of her legs, massaging them sensually and recommitting each curve to his memory.

Blair's need for him grew exponentially with each gentle caress. She needed him to touch more of her—she longed to feel his heavy weight on top of her once again.

"Chuck…" she heard herself whisper suddenly.

He looked up at her with the same hooded eyes that made her fall for him so hard so long ago.

"Kiss me" she pled as she brought his face up to hers.

Chuck crawled up her body in an instant, returning the kiss with equal fervor as he made his way onto the bed with her.

"I'm sorry I'm late" he rasped against her mouth.

"You're not" she said without thinking.

"Yes I am" he said, pulled back to look at her "By about two months. Remember?"

"I don't want to remember" Blair told him, reaching up to undo the buttons of his dress shirt.

"You're here now. That's all that matters" she whispered.

Chuck felt like holding his breath as her small hands began to smooth themselves over the planes of his bare chest.

Blair smiled wickedly as she allowed her nails to gently scrape at his sensitive skin, earning herself a hiss of pleasure from Chuck's mouth.

He, in turn, ran one hand adoringly over her silk-covered form past her hip and down her thigh until his hand cupped the back of her knee. Placing his other arm around her waist, Chuck effortlessly lifted Blair up so he could lay her back down onto the middle of the bed.

As her head made contact with the comforter, her sun kissed hair fanned itself around her face in a way that made Chuck wonder how he ever tried to deny his feelings for her. She was so much more beautiful than she would ever know.

Now hovering over her, Chuck rested his weight on one arm as the one behind her knee began its torturous path back up her body. Momentarily slowing down to pay special attention to the part of her thigh covered by neither stocking nor silk, Chuck bent his head down to kiss the soft skin between her breasts. Sucking on that same spot lightly, he then moved up to capture her lips once again as his hand made its way to her ribcage. This time, he kissed her with an unhurried gentleness the two of them had never experienced together.

The pace both melted and frustrated Blair who was so used to their coupling being both rough and passionate. At the same time, she knew this change of pace was what she had asked for; it was proof that what they had surpassed the physical aspect—despite how incredible that certain aspect was. There would be time for hot and sweaty later; right now was about something else entirely—it was about two people letting each other past the protective brick walls they were once terrified to live without.

"Blair" Chuck began, a hair's breath away from her face.

"Mmm" she absently responded, tilting her head up in an attempt to recapture his lips.

"There's something I have to tell you" he told her.

"It can wait till after" Blair whispered, pulled his hand up from her hip and directly to her silk-covered breast.

Chuck instinctively began applying pressure to her breast, lavishing it with gentle squeezes as he caressed his thumb over her swollen nipple.

Blair arched her back up towards his hand in response.

He smiled at her eagerness.

"I don't think it can" he said, kissing her nose.

Blair's eyes fluttered open with a worried look. Despite his affectionate actions, she knew that when guys wanted to talk it almost always meant something bad—especially if they are putting off sex to do so. She learned that the hard way with Nate.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" he responded, winding his hand through her hair "It's just, I realized when I was waiting for you that…Blair I…" he sighed "I just really fucking missed you."

Blair smiled at him, completely unaware of what Chuck was trying to actually tell her.

"I missed you too" she told him, touching the side of his face.

Chuck leaned down to kiss her the way she deserved to be kissed; as his tongue sought entrance inside her mouth, he maneuvered his body over hers by planting a knee on either side of her slender hips.

After a few moments, he moved his lips to her jaw and down her neck—following the trail he was making with his fingertips which sought to remove the barriers between them.

Blair chose to lay idle, save the fingers she had wound in his hair, as her dizzy brain could no longer register anything but the way he was making her feel: cherished.

As Chuck's lips made their way across her collarbone and down her cleavage, he gently began to pull the flimsy straps down her shoulders in order to reveal more of her preciously sun-kissed skin to greedy mouth.

Chuck cupped her bare breasts and felt her already hard nipples rubbed against the palms of his hands. He was in awe as he watched the way Blair's face contorted magnificently in pleasure. Leaning down, he took each bud into his mouth and lavished them with his talented tongue.

Her whole body seemed to dance under his administrations as she periodically arched up against him—brushing her own hips right up against his increasing need.

With a frustrated groan, Chuck slid off the bed, bringing Blair's chemise down with him. He froze when he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties and was now completely nude except for the stockings and heels.

"Chuck?" she whispered when she realized he stopped touching her.

"Yeah" he responded absently, completely stupefied by her beauty.

"Can we be done with the foreplay now?" she asked sweetly.

Chuck smiled as he shrugged out of his shirt.

"Feeling a little impatient are we?" he teased.

Blair grinned before sitting up and going for his belt buckle.

"Who were we fooling with that taking it slow stuff? We're Chuck and Blair" she told him, pulling his pants and boxers down.

His hard cock bobbed in the air and Blair wrapped her hand around it instinctively.

"Blair" he groaned as she began stroking him "I thought we were done with foreplay."

"But I've barely touched you" she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out.

Chuck caught her lip between his teeth as he eased himself on top of her, pressing her back onto the bed.

"Later, I promise" he told her, positioning himself at her slick entrance "Shit, condom."

"I'm on the pill" she told him, rolling her hips up to receive him.

Chuck fell forward and buried his face in her neck as he felt himself slip deeper inside of her warmth—the place he had been away from for far too long.

"Oh my god" Blair gasped, her whole body tensing around Chuck as she became readjusted to the sexual act she had been without for over six months.

She clung to him desperately, in some ways reliving the same experience she felt their first time. It had been a euphoric experience, losing her virginity—a whirlwind of pleasure, pain and indefinable human emotions she never knew existed until she felt Chuck inside of her.

"Fuck" he swore silently, willing his body to be still and give Blair time to adjust to him after so long. "Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes" she whispered, pulled his head up to look into his eyes "Make love to me."

Slowly, Chuck began to thrust himself in and out of her wet channel.

"Like this sweetheart?" he asked, though her whimpers already told him the answer.

"Oh yes" Blair cried, his pet name prompting her to hold him even closer.

"You're so fucking beautiful" he grunted in her ear "so perfect, baby."

"Chuck" she moaned, rocking her hips up against him.

Chuck, in turn, began to pick up the speed in an attempt to keep up with the firecracker below him—spurred on by the sounds of her pleasure filling his ears.

"Yes…yes!" she cried, scratching her nails down his back.

The familiar sensation of her clawing at his back was enough to send Chuck over the edge. Barely holding on, he reached between them and rubbed her clit in hard, fast circles.

"God Blair" he groaned as he felt her walls clamp down on his cock for all he was worth.

"Oh Chuck I love you" she gasped as she came "I love you, I love you."

As her words sunk in, Chuck's hips surged forward and prompted him to cum the hardest he's ever come in his life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

TBC…Hope it was worth the wait! More CB to come...


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend and fellow writer, Sam, who has been having a very difficult few months. These past few weeks have been particularly trying and I want to send all my love out to her. When life fails to make sense, we must seek comfort and truth through writing…

* * *

Chapter 12

Neither Chuck nor Blair could say for sure how long it was before either of them said anything. They just lied there, still connected in the most intimate of places, and listened to the sounds of their mixed breathing.

Blair stared at the ceiling as she rubbed her hands adoringly up and down the planes of his back, soothing the newest marks she knew her nails left on him.

She reveled in the feel of the slight moisture against her fingertips that formed on his skin—a combined result of the dewy summer night and the passion of their lovemaking. It made him feel more real; like a man who was actually there with her in the moment—not just in a dream or wishful thinking. He was there and she told him the truth. She loved him.

Now she just had to wait until he said something back. Anything. Just…

"I'm crushing you" he stated more than asked, interrupting her stream of consciousness.

Automatically and almost self-consciously, Chuck began to lift himself both off and out of her.

But Blair wasn't having any of it.

"No" she protested, hooking her legs around his body and keeping him in place "Well, I mean, you are a little…but it feels nice."

It was a moment of desperation on her part; a silent plea for him to do everything in his power to not break this perfect moment between them. Because once he did, the two of them would have to face the purple elephant in the room.

They could not pretend that Blair had not said the three little words that relationship-girls like her died to hear, while commitment-phobes like Chuck most likely dreaded more than anything else in the world.

"Doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah" Chuck answered before flipping their bodied until she was the one on top of him.

"But this feels even better."

Blair sighed in relief as his hands wrapped themselves around her naked back; her own face buried in the crook of his neck.

"But now I'm crushing you" she said, unable to resist the urge to place a kiss behind his ear.

Chuck smiled at the feel of her soft lips on his skin.

"You could never crush me" he told her, holding her closer for good measure.

He knew that they were just wasting time, delaying the inevitable, but he couldn't help it. He did know what to say to her anymore then she did. So instead, he said the only thing he could think of—the only thing he knew for sure.

"You're perfect" he whispered.

"You don't have to lie to me" Blair said, despite the fact that his words melted her heart.

Chuck did something drastic then, he lifted her face and looked into the eyes of the woman who just moments before professed her love to him—him, a scared little boy who had convinced himself at a very young age that no person would ever care about him the way he needed to be. And yet, against all odds, she had said it. Three times, she had said it.

Blair's hesitant, almost sheepish eyes slammed into his raw gaze instantaneously. In the few words he had spoken in the past minute, Chuck managed to keep his own tone of voice so calm and nonchalant she was almost convinced that he had chosen to ignore her three word confession; but here in his eyes Blair saw with perfect clarity the beautiful soul he carried somewhere deep within himself. And it took her breath away.

"I'm not lying" he said, cupping her face in his hands "You're perfect to me, Waldorf."

At a loss for a response—because honestly what is a girl to say after a confession like that?—Blair settled for kissing him sweetly in a way she knew Chuck never kissed any other girl but her.

"Will you say it again?" he asked when she pulled back, his eyes still closed.

Blair ran her thumb over his full bottom lip as she contemplated his question.

"Do you want me to?" she asked, honestly unsure of what his answer would be.

He opened his eyes.

"More than anything" he told her.

She smiled them, almost coyly, as she mustered up the courage to say the words to his face without the cloak of sexual pleasure to hide under. She lifted one of his hands from the side of her face and kissed his palm intimately.

"Charles Bass" she began tenderly, "I love you."

The sincerity in her voice brought inexplicable tears to his eyes. Not only was Blair the first person in his life who ever expressed her love for him, but she was also the first to ever speak his name in such a way that made him feel like his very existence was a blessing and not the curse his unloving father believed him to be.

"I've loved you for so long…" she told him, wiping a traitorous tear from where it rested on his cheek.

"I don't deserve you" he repeated their sentiment from earlier in the night. It was pathetic, but it was true. There was no getting around it, "Or your love."

Blair quieted his residual guilt with a kiss so passionate she felt his manhood begin to stir from its current residency deep within her womb. Chuck shuttered in response to the affect she had on his body.

"Of course you do" she began "and you have it. Don't you understand? I've never felt this way about anyone before. You're everything to me."

"I feel the same way" Chuck said quietly "I never…ever thought I'd be here. But I am, and have been for a lot longer than my old ego would care to admit."

"I love you too, Blair" he told her.

It had been a while, a very long while, since Blair had heard someone say those reverent words to her and genuinely mean it. With Nate and her mother, responding with a quick "love you too" always seemed like force of habit more than anything—as if they were going though the motions of the ritual without actually realizing what that phrase means to a person.

To say "I love you" should not be a throw-away term one uses in passing, nor should it be a backup plan to get ones self out of the doghouse. It should not be used gratuitously for it will lose its meaning, but it also should not be neglected to the point that when someone finally hears the words, they are hard-pressed to believe it.

"You do?" Blair asked him out of habit.

"Very much so" Chuck told her with an assertiveness that would never make her doubt him again.

The next thing Blair knew, Chuck was lifting her off of his semi-hard member and maneuvering her until she lay on her side—her back spooning against him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, knowing full-well what was about to happen.

"What was it you said earlier? About us having a lot of lost time to make up for?" Chuck grinned seductively as he separated her thighs with his leg and wrapped her top leg over his hip.

Before Blair had a chance to respond however, she felt the wind nearly knock out of her stomach as he swiftly entered her from behind. Chuck, the man she loved who loved her back.

"Ahhh" she gasped as her brain and body finally caught up to each other.

With each smooth thrust, Blair could feel him get progressively harder as his semi-flaccid cock grew and expanded deliciously inside of her wet heat.

"God that feels so good. I can feel you getting bigger" she groaned.

"How could I not? You're the fucking sexiest woman I've ever met. Open your eyes and look at yourself, Blair" he said.

There on the back of the door in front of them was a full length mirror which currently reflected their perfect image back at them.

Chuck reached his hands around her small frame and cupped her breasts in his palms.

It was freeing to have their feelings out in the open. It made it so much easier to let themselves go and allow their raging hormones to take over.

"I get hard just thinking about your body" he purred "Your smile, your voice" his own voice dropped "Your scent. It drives me crazy—like a man possessed, and the only thing that will make me sane again is to bury myself deep inside you."

As if to prove his point, Chuck thrusted inside her a fraction harder than the thrust before it.

Blair's eyes were transfixed on the image of him making love to her in the mirror. Watching their bodies move together as one was incredibly erotic and was turning her on even more.

"Harder, Chuck" Blair moaned, winding her hand in his hair as his lips found her the soft flesh of her neck.

Chuck surprised her a minute later by using his teeth to bite down on her shoulder.

"Mhmm" she purred, turning her head until her lips connected with his.

Chuck in turn devoured her mouth—forcing his tongue past her lips and mimicking the actions of his cock inside her with it. Meanwhile his right hand took a break from its place tweaking her nipple and slid down her stomach. Finding her swollen clit with the rough pads of his fingertips, he began to massage the bundle of nerves.

"Ohhh Chuck" she whispered "I missed you touching me."

"You'll never have to miss it again, I promise" he said, increasingly the speed of his hand.

"Holy shit" she muttered as she felt her orgasm built up.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" he asked her, nipping at her ear.

Blair nodded furiously, biting down on her lip.

"I love you Blair" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh fuck—love you!" Blair exclaimed as she came hard, clenching down on him.

Moments later, Chuck came crashing down after her, repeating her name over and over again until he was totally spent.

_A girl could get used to this _Blair thought dreamily as they dosed off in each other's arms.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

TBC…Reviews make me squeal


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Chapter 13

After yet another round of lovemaking, Chuck and Blair had finally collapsed back into Cece's spectacular Egyptian cotton sheets.

Limbs entangled, Chuck absently realized that no body ever molded against his own as perfectly as Blair's did. He decided then that she was the one he wanted to lie next to every night for the rest of his life. With this unfamiliar and yet oddly comforting notion in mind, Chuck tightened his arms around the petite brunette and dosed off.

That is, until he felt his bedmate begin to move around next to him after what he assumed to be only a few minutes.

"Blair" he mumbled, rolling his head to the side in order to bury his nose in her hair "Go to sleep."

"Don't wanna" she replied, running her hand down Chuck's naked torso suggestively.

"You're like the energizer bunny. Don't you ever get tired?" he asked.

"Nope. And besides, you told me I could touch you later, remember?" she whispered as she wrapped her hand around his flaccid member "I'm cashing in on that promise."

Despite his exhaustion, Chuck could not prevent his body from responding. She was the kryptonite to his superman; he was powerless against her advances. But oh, what a way to go…

"What's the rush? I'll still love you in the morning" he told her, subtly rocking his hips in tune with her gentle strokes.

Her hand stopped abruptly.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Of course" he said "Are you still having doubts?"

Blair heard the concern in his voice and decided to play with him a little. He was just too cute to resist.

"Oh, just a few here and there. I mean, we've been official now for about two hours and you're already turning me down for sex. What's a girl supposed to think? But no worries" she coaxed, moving her hand again "I'm willing to have you make it up to me."

"If I didn't know any better Waldorf, I'd think you were yanking my chain" Chuck said, now wide awake and beginning to enjoy her administrations more and more.

"Technically I'm yanking your dick. Now just lay there and enjoy it, will you?"

"Now that's not something you hear everyday…." he mused.

"If you end that sentence with 'unless you're Chuck Bass' I may be entitled to rip your favorite appendage right off your body" she warned snarkily.

"God you're hot when you're bitchy" he groaned.

"I'm glad you think so" she told him, pulling the sheet back until she revealed his naked body.

They had since turned off the bedroom light, but the moonlight pouring in through the window along with the burning candles provided enough light for them to see each other.

Blair was mesmerized by her own hand moving up and down his now hard member. With every stroke she watched in amazement as he pulsed and throbbed beneath her touch. As she did so, she faintly heard the sound of Chuck breathing heavily as he surrendered himself over to her small hand. In one simple movement, she was able to possess so much power over him. It was an exhilarating experience.

"You like this baby?" she asked in her bedroom voice.

"Mmhm" he murmured "I love it."

"You're just loving everything tonight aren't you?" she teased.

Chuck smiled.

"True, but I love you more than your hand jobs" he assured her "although they are pretty fucking amazing in and of themselves."

"You're such a softy" she mused before realizing his current predicament "Forget I just said that."

Chuck attempted to laugh at the irony of her words, but it came out as a moan.

"Blair" he sighed, balling the bed sheets in his fists in frustration.

"Oh I'm sorry baby" she said, getting back to work. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of her discarded chemise hanging off the edge of bed. Grinning wickedly, she grabbed the silk slip in her free hand.

Blair leaned over Chuck and kissed him hard enough for him to forget his own name.

"Close your eyes" she whispered "I'm gonna make you feel even better."

Chuck swallowed and nodded, but he didn't respond.

Moments later, he felt the distinct sensation of cool silk being brushed across his hipbone.

"Wha…" he started.

"Shhh" she cooed "Trust me, Chuck."

Blair continued her sensuous caress up his torso, tracing the line of hair on his chest as she did so. Continuing to stroke his cock with her left hand, Blair was all but entranced at the way his skin jumped underneath her administrations.

As the silk in her right hand passed over Chuck's left nipple, he hissed in pleasure.

"Fuck" he muttered as the silk moved over to his right side.

"Mmmm" Blair murmured in encouragement, bringing the fabric down to toy with his pubic bone.

"Please" he begged as he felt the sensation move to the tops of his thighs. It was so close to where he needed it to be, but she was taking far too long to give it to him.

Blair smiled.

"Okay baby" she whispered "I know what you want…what you need."

As she wrapped the silk around the base of his cock, she moved her head down to encompass his already seeping head in between her lips.

"Ahhhh!" Chuck cried out, his back arching off the bed.

As Blair moved to take him even further into her mouth, she moved the chemise down to cover his balls and grope him gently.

"God Blair…that's so good…fuck, I'm gonna—Blair!" he exclaimed, coming hard against the back of her throat and promptly passing out.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Blair laughed when she realized that her newly minted boyfriend was out cold.

_Guess I'm just too much woman for Chuck Bass to handle _she thought with a laugh, rolling out of bed and taking the top sheet with her.

It was close to 2 AM and Blair knew she should probably get some sleep, but the constant stream of adrenaline that has been flowing through her system all night has prevented her from doing so. In fact, the whole night had been a whirl-wind—what started as a chill night in with Serena in the hot-tub filled with plenty of Chuck-bashing had since evolved into a passionate night of lovemaking with her…boyfriend? Yes, yes Chuck was her boyfriend now.

Grinning like an idiot, Blair dropped a kiss onto Chuck's bare-chest before wandering out onto the balcony to enjoy the cool summer night's air.

And that's how he found her not too long after—wrapped in nothing but a white sheet with her back to him. Chuck did not hesitate to approach her, wrapping his arms her waist and kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Well well, look who decided to regain consciousness" Blair teased, leaning back into his embrace.

Only moments before, she had been lost in thought—worrisome fears like what would happen to the two of them after they left the Hamptons and returned to the real world for the first time as an official couple.

But now with his arms holding her tight, Blair felt the reassurance that whatever they would face when they got home—the public scrutiny, their parents, Gossip Girl—they would get through it together.

"What can I say, Waldorf? You're one of a kind" he murmured against her hair "And while I appreciate all that you and your talents provide, I cannot help but be bothered by the fact that in the midst of my own pleasure, I've left you unsatisfied."

"I'd beg to differ that you've satisfied me a lot tonight" she countered, tilting her head back to kiss him on the lips.

"And yet" Chuck began, sliding one of his hands in between the opening provided by the bed sheet "I feel compelled to return the favor."

"In that case, I won't stop you" Blair said as she parted her legs to grant him access.

However, only moments after Chuck began working his talented fingers inside of her wetness, a familiar giggle in the distance immediately caused Blair to tense up.

"Chuck wait!" she whispered.

"No sweetheart, no more waiting" he coaxed, oblivious to the impending intruders.

"Nate!" he suddenly heard his drunken stepsister shrill from below.

"Shhh! Serena, you're gonna wake the whole house!" an _almost_ equally drunken Nate scream-whispered back to her.

The two stumbled into the backyard of the house completely oblivious to Chuck and Blair up on the balcony right over them.

"We have to go shhhh and be quiet!" Serena responded, grabbing onto Nate and falling ungracefully onto a lounge chair by the pool.

"Oh great, dumb and dumber have returned" Chuck grumbled, earning a giggle from Blair.

But then when Chuck started moving his fingers inside her again, Blair gasped in shock.

"Chuck no" she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They might hear us" Blair whispered, fighting the urge to moan as she allowed him to finger her.

"All the more reason to do it" Chuck murmured "C'mon Waldorf, let's give our inebriated and less intelligent counterparts a show."

Meanwhile down below, Nate decided the only way to shut Serena up for good was to start making out with her like the horny teenaged boy he was. Serena, who in essence was Nate with boobs, reciprocated his less than suave move immediately by molding her body against his.

"I think we've got some competition" Blair said huskily.

"Please, we're already at third base and they're barely off of first. It's no contest, trust me" Chuck snarked.

"Now" he said flipping Blair around to face him "Let's turn our attention away from the amateurs and focus on the task at hand."

"What did you have in mind Mr. Bass?" Blair asked.

Chuck merely lifted his eyebrows before falling to his knees.

"Chuck!" she gasped as his smirking mouth closed over her sex "I can't be quiet when you…ahh!"

"Yeah" he said, pulling his glistening lips back momentarily "That's kind of the point. Just enjoy it, sweetheart."

With a wink, he dove back in between the apex of her thighs—leading with his sinister tongue guaranteed to drive her wild.

"Oh yeah Chuck" she moaned as quietly as she could "Uhn…keep going, keep going…I…Chu…oh baby yes!"

Smiling with satisfaction, Chuck stood up and caught Blair before her legs gave out from beneath her.

"I love you" she whispered as he took her face in his strong hands and kissed her fiercely.

"I love you too" he whispered back, caught up in the intimacy of standing naked with his beloved in the sweet summer night air.

Blair wrapped her arms around his shoulders, covering both of their nude forms with the bed sheet. Nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck, she allowed herself to get lost in the moment as they simply stood there embracing each other.

Until…

"BLAIR? CHUCK? ARE YOU GUYS HAVING SEX ON THE BALCONY?!" Serena yelled before Nate had a chance to cover her mouth with his beefy hand.

"Serena shhhh!" Nate scolded.

"It's okay Nate, I'm pretty sure she's woken up the whole neighborhood by now" Chuck called down "And to answer your question, Sis, we were merely basking in our post-coital glow before you two bone heads showed up."

"Aww yay! I'm so glad your trust exercise was a success B!" Serena clapped.

"Can we find her a muzzle?" Chuck mused.

Blair hit him playfully.

"Don't be mean" she chided.

"I'm glad too, S" she told her best friend.

"We were just heading in for the night anyways" Nate told them "Have fun you two."

Blair didn't know whether she should be mortified or thankful that she had her ex-boyfriend's blessing to 'have fun' with his best friend after everything that went down between them last year, but when Chuck kissed her earlobe, she settled on thankful. Thankful for everything.

"What do you say, princess, you ready to call it a night?" Chuck murmured into her ear.

Blair pulled back and kissed the man she loved until they were both gasping for air.

"With you by my side, I'm ready for anything" she told him.

And with that, she took Chuck's hand and led him back to bed.

FIN!

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, I'm so sad this story is over, even if some chapters gave me a seriously difficult time. This story has evolved so much from my initial idea of some CB banter in a hot-tub. I cannot express how much your growing support for my writing means to me. I hope this final chapter gives you everything you wanted from this story. Thanks again! Oh, and review if you feel so compelled!


End file.
